


The Warm Certainty of Obedience

by sunnysaccharine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, can't stop won't stop, second work still self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysaccharine/pseuds/sunnysaccharine
Summary: Anora desired dominance, to rule her kingdom from the throne, and not from beside it.  Cousland desired peace, for the life of fearfully sleeping in the dirt to be left behind.A little drabble about Anora and F!Cousland.





	The Warm Certainty of Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> big gay mood

How could she have anticipated such devotion, back when all this began? When she set her trap at Arl Howe's estate, it was a matter of taking what was rightfully hers; Maric's illegitimate son had no experience, no proper upbringing, and certainly no business making any decision more important than what cheese to eat with supper. Anora Mac Tir had been running the country for years, and it was high time she made that clear. But Cousland had no intention of putting her fellow warden on the throne, much to Anora's surprise, merely pledging her loyalty and awaiting her next order.

_"As a Warden, your majesty,"_ she had said, _"I am sworn to stop the Blight. As a Fereldan, I am sworn to you."_

Anora can’t help but think back to when she was young, when she would make Calian dance to her tune with coy smiles and big, blue eyes. Planting ideas in his head, weaving an illusion of submissive encouragement--it gave her a sense of power at the time, to tug a few threads from behind the scenes and watch the pieces fall into place. In any case, it was not Cailan who tended to the more "dull" affairs of running a kingdom, and any noble with half a brain could see that if they wanted something done, their best bet was to appeal to her majesty.

But for all Cailan’s malleability, he was still the king, and he had a stubborn streak that not even Anora could rein in. There wasn’t a damn thing she could do if her husband truly wanted something, and it was this that reminded her that her power was relatively limited. Why would Cailan even bother pretending to rule every aspect of the kingdom if he had no interest in doing so? If _she_ were so much better suited to doing so? Even Loghain could not convince Cailan that she be given an ounce of her own authority to wield, be it public health or even the damned alienage in Denerim.

In striking comparison, Cousland is perfectly content with the warm certainty of following orders, relinquishing authority with the ease of someone who trusts their queen implicitly. Someone who knows exactly what Anora can do, and is perfectly content to allow her to do it. Perhaps that’s what Anora finds so exhilarating--to all others, the “Lion of Highever” is a warrior to be reckoned with, an unstoppable force of nature, yet she lies at Anora’s feet like a tamed beast. A small part of her veritable pride can’t help but swell with satisfaction at a lover who knows their place, at this mountain of a woman who desires nothing more than to submit to Anora’s absolute authority. It's a heady feeling, to have the rough-hewn hands that had slain the archdemon at her every beck and call, the same hands that command her nation’s army.

For "her majesty's consort" was a poor title, and Anora needed someone to control her troops. They respect the queen for her position, yes, but they respect the Hero of Fereldan for her deeds--besides which, no one else could ever be so loyal. Cailan's downfall was his foolishness and her late father's overconfidence, the secrecy of the Grey Wardens and the fractured nobility. Anora would not make the same mistakes, and thus wedding her general, her warden, her most devoted subject, was initially a political maneuver.

But Cousland became more comfortable with her new lifestyle, and change came. Anora had anticipated as such; she was merely waiting until her bride would tug at her jeweled leash, to test the limits of her power, but she only became calmer. Warmer. Offering reassuring touches and softly-spoken venerations, so full of love that it would be no large feat to hear the accompanying smile rather than see it.

So when Anora hears the word “love” pass Cousland’s lips, it comes as no surprise. Has she not said as much with every adoring look, every contented sigh, every “good luck” and “come back safe” and “I am yours”? Cailan’s love was reminiscent of children playing house, going through the cookie-cutter motions they don’t quite understand because it makes the people around them ooh and ahh. Cousland’s is dynamic, ever-changing. She loves through letters and missives, through the lacing of fingers during long court sessions and through that smug, satisfied smile she wears when Anora puts someone in their place. 

Reminders to her, to the world, that the Conquerer of the Fifth Blight is a champion first to her queen and second to her people.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Anora and I think she's one of the most dynamic, realistic characters in the franchise. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Self-indulgence at it's finest. Open to criticisms, but if they're mean I'll cry about it.


End file.
